The present invention relates to a tufting machine with replaceable self-aligning gauge modules and is more particularly concerned with a gauge module with individually replaceable gauge elements which can be readily installed and removed.
Tufting machines are built with precision so that the needles and loopers of the machine are accurately spaced from each other along the needle bar or looper bars. The loopers and needles must be spaced from each other so that the looper bills pass closely adjacent to the needles to engage and hold loops of yarns carried by the needles. When assembling a tufting apparatus, errors in positioning these gauge elements may accumulate as the work progresses. The present invention seeks to establish consistency with these parts across the width of the apparatus, to provide a tufting environment, suitable even for narrow gauge configurations. The present invention also addresses the problem of replacing individual gauge elements that become broken or damaged during tufting. In most modular designs, a broken gauge element requires discarding the entire modular block containing a set of about one to two dozen gauge elements. The present invention allows for quick and efficient replacement of individually damaged gauge elements.
The idea of replacing individual components of assemblies in tufting machines is not new. In the past, knife holder assemblies have been devised that allow for the replacement of individual knives. The knives were arranged in pre-assembled or modular fashion in a knife holder, each knife holder having a guide mechanism which enables the knives, as a group, to be positioned on a carrying member of a tufting machine and maintained in appropriate alignment. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,608,934; 4,669,171; 4,691,646; and 4,693,191 illustrate such prior art knife holder assemblies in which parallel knives are disposed in juxtaposition in guide bars which are provided with guides for guiding and then clamping them in appropriate positions on a tufting machine.
Needles have previously been individually secured in modular gauge blocks as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,949, and hooks and knives have also been individually secured in gauge parts mounting blocks as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,078. These designs have used individual clamping screws to hold each gauge element in place. These blocks were not mated with slots on the carrying members and were heavily machined.
More recently attempts have been made to incorporate needles and loopers into replaceable modular assemblies. U.S. Pat. Nos. RE37,108, 5,896,821, 5,295,450 illustrate such modular gauge assemblies in which the gauge elements are permanently embedded into the modular block. The block is attached to the guide bar with a single screw allowing for removal and replacement of the block. One shortcoming of these modular assemblies is that when a single gauge element breaks the entire modular assembly must be discarded.
The present invention includes a modular gauge assembly that attaches to a gauge bar. The gauge bar has a plurality of positioning recesses that allows a detent on an individual modular block to be accurately positioned along the gauge bar. Each modular block typically includes a front surface, a pair of side surfaces opposed to each other, a rear surface opposite to the front surface, and a bottom surface. A tongue, which may or may not be a part of the cast block extends from a bottom or bottom surface of the modular block. The tongue includes a threaded hole which along with a securing screw serves to mount the block to a gauge bar. The threaded hole aligns with the gauge bar receiving hole when the tongue of the modular block is positioned properly with a recess on the gauge bar. When sufficiently tightened, the securing screw holds the modular block to the gauge bar. At least the front surface contains a plurality of spaced parallel slots so that gauge elements may be positioned in the slots with proper spacing in the block. The proximal ends of the gauge elements have apertures recessed therein. The proximal ends of the gauge elements are inserted into the block and secured there by a securing pin that enters the block on one of the opposing side surfaces and passes through the apertures on the proximal ends of the gauge elements. Individual gauge elements can be replaced by demounting the affected block, removing the securing pin and removing the selected gauge element. After the selected gauge element is removed a new gauge element may be re-inserted into the proper vertical slot and secured by the securing pin.
A plurality of modular blocks are arranged along the surface of the gauge bar and are vertically positioned on the gauge bar by a horizontal surface on the gauge bar or on a guide bar that passes through a guide bar channel on the gauge bar. The width of each block is equal to the distance between the positioning recesses of the gauge bar so that the edges of the blocks abut one another and the blocks are laterally positioned.
In an alternative embodiment of the present invention the modular gauge assembly attaches to a gauge bar having a plurality of positioning recesses that allows the detent on an individual modular block to laterally position the block on the gauge bar. Each modular block typically includes a front surface, a pair of side surfaces opposed to each other, a rear surface opposite to the front surface, and opposing bottom and top surfaces. The rear surface contains a rectangular tab or detent that includes a threaded hole to receive a securing screw. The threaded hole aligns with the gauge bar receiving hole when the modular block is positioned properly on the gauge bar. When tightened, the securing screw holds the modular block securely to the gauge bar. A plurality of gauge holes extend from the bottom toward the top surface, in some cases passing through the modular block. Gauge elements with proximal ends adopted to be received within the gauge holes may be positioned with proper spacing in the block. Gauge elements that have the proximal end inserted into the block are securely positioned pin-screws that enter the block below the tab on the rear surface. The pin-screws are positioned beneath the tab. In this fashion, the pin-screws can be accessed without removing the modular block from the gauge bar.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tufting machine where the gauge elements of the tufting machine are accurately positioned within a modular block assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide in a tufting machine, a system which can facilitate the rapid change over of one or more damaged gauge elements, reducing to a minimum the downtime of the tufting machine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide in a modular block assembly, a system which can facilitate the rapid change over of individual damaged gauge elements, reducing the cost of repairing broken gauge elements and removing the need to replace entire modular blocks when a single gauge element becomes damaged.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing wherein like characters of reference designate corresponding parts throughout several views.